Love That Could Possibly Not Flurish
by Black-Whilterd-Rose
Summary: Okay This Is Deidara Iwa and Sasori from Nartuo Enjoy :D


Okay, this is a Yaoi which includes Deidara Iwa and Sasori Danna. It's incomplete so far. Deidara is written by - Cathy - Black-Whilterd-Rose (Acount name) And Sasori is done by Rika (Who acount will be on soon) This is the fine tail of the Stright Guys who change into Seme's in one night enjoy ^^

Deidara was working in a bar to get money for a new apartment, he stood behind the counter and hoped something would interest him other than the sweaty bauld guys play darts in the corner. Deidara sighed as he stared at the time it was only 7 pm and no fun had happend so far, his eyes were darting around the room until, his eyes fell apon a red headed boy, the red headed boy walked to the counter with no emotion the boy looked like he had no neither. Deidara smirked he knew possibly he could have fun with him.  
"Hello there, drink on the house for you." Deidara pulls the lever of the beer stall and out he pours out a pint of golden liquid and passes it to him.

Sasori Had Never Liked Bars, Or Anything With More Than Four People. He Had Only Come Here Because Itachi, His Closest Friend, Had Suggested He Get Out Of The House For Once, Instead Of Being Cooped Up All Day With His Art. He Grumbled Slightly As He Walked Over Towards The Bar And Sat Down On A Stool. No One Was Near This Area, It Was The Most Secluded, So Her Sighed In Slight Relief. Yes, Relief, That Was, Until The Blonde Bar Tender Had Began Talking To Him. Sasori Had No Intention Of Actually Drinking Anything That Night. He Nodded In A Thanking Manor And Sipped At His Cold Drink, Shivering In Slight Disgust.

Deidara chuckled at his reaction on tasting the beer, sighed and placed his arms across his chest and along the apron he had to wear for work. As Itachi left the bar pissed, Deidara rolled his eyes jokingly thinking how could some one be that drunk after three pints of cider and one shot of vodka? Deidara decided to sit next to the red head since it was his shift, the Blonde haired male picked up a glass of Gunises and sipped it leaving slight white foam around his mouth; he whipped it with his blackened shirt.  
"It looks like a guy like you shouldn't be in a pub like this 'ey?" He said whilst nudging him gently.

Sasori Had Downed Around 7 More Pints Of The Golden Liquid. The Taste Had Gone From Very Bad, To This Is Better Than Anything I've Had Before. His Speech Had Become Slurred And His Vision Was All Blurry. He Smiled At The Blonde Haired Bar Tender And Swung His Arm Around His Shoulders, Bringing Them Slightly Closer Together, He Planted One Small And Quick Kiss On His Cheek.  
"You Know... I... Like... Uuuu... "  
He Continued Drinking Until His Eighth Pint Was Finished And Looked Back At His New Blonde Friend. He Leant In Towards His Ear And Whispered Something Along The Lines Of ' My Place Or Yours?' And Burst Out Into A Fit Of Uncontrollable Laughter. He Stopped A Few Minutes After And Fell Backwards, Off Of His Stool And Onto His Back. His Arms had come out and His Legs Had Spread Slightly, Now making Him Look like One Very Hot Start Fish.

Deidara blushed as he was kissed, and as the red headed boy fell onto the floor he smirked more as he could feel the same emotion too. "Ahh shit, come on we better get you home." Deidara picked him up and slunk him over his shoulder, Deidara's little small flat would of done he thought and he dragged Sasori's full body wait up three flights of stairs. As Deidara opend the door of his flat a weird looked appeard on his face as the drunken hot guy was mumbling, quickly Deidara opend the door and quickly slamming it. He layed the red headed boy on the bed like the hot star fish he was. Deidara took advantage of this moment and took off his shirt since he ran up the stairs , he laied on the bed next to Sasori stroking his hair gentally.

Sasori Lay Down, Almost Lifelessly On Deidara's Bed. Once He Was Stripped Of His Shirt He Got Very Cold. Cuddling Into Deidara's Chest Was His Only Sorce Of Warmth. As He Did This He Smirked And Rand His Hand Up Along The Blonde's Chest. He Felt The Shivers Coming From The Other And Flipped Himself On Top Of The Taller Male, Stradling His Waist. He Lowered His Head, Now Feeling The Other's Breath Against His Lips, He Closed The Gap That Was In Between Then And Captured The Blonde's Lips In A Heated Kiss

Deidara like the postion that Sasori was in, he could feel his warm kiss of the red headed male. Deidara held the back of his head and slightly gaped his mouth between them, Deidara slide his warm tounge into Sasori's mouth, He ran it acoross his lips teasingly and tasted his warm breath. Deidara grabbed Sasori's ass with his free hand, Deidara moved away from Sasori's mouth and worked his way down the red head's neck slowly down to the collar bone. "You don't need this." Said Deidara as he took off Sasori's shirt, Deidara was amazed at his body and placed his hand on his chest and gentally pushed him down on the bed. The blonde brushed his hands across his body teasing with every touch. Deidara kissed his neck and worked down once again but now down his chest.

Sasori Smirked Once More And Continued Running His Hand Down The Blonde's Chest. He Moaned Lightly, And Began Fighting with Dei's Tongue For Dominance. He Eventually Lost And Gave Up. Being Swept Up In Pleasure. His Eyes Slowly Began Shutting As A Talented Mouth Made It's Way From His Lips To His Collar Bone. His Eyes Shot Open Once The Blonde had Reached A Certain Pink Nub On His Chest. He Arched His back, wanting to Get A Lot More of the Touch, A Small Whine Escaping His Lips. He Was Now Giving In, And The Blush He Had Tried To Suppress Was Showing. It Was The Same Colour As His Hair, And Was Attempting To Grow Darker.

Deidara was enjoying this alot, he slipped on a smirk and looked at Sasori willingly. Deidara reached Sasori's trousers and looked at him as he touched his crouch, he grabbed it gently and started pulling his trousers off. He pulled them off teasingly.  
"Close your eyes, go on it will be a surprise." Deidara said sexually with a wink, once the red haired boy eyes were closed Deidara pulled off Sasori's underwear and gentally touched his penuis. He stroked it gently with heavenly movement.

Sasori Closed His Eyes Bucking His Hips Upwards When The Blonde Placed Almost Feather Like Touches On, A Certain Sensitive Part Of His Anatomy. He Blushed A Deep Crimson Colour And Moaned, Even Louder Than Before. The Alcohol Was Wearing Off, And All The Actions That Were Now Taking Place, Were His Own. The Next Morning, Sasori Would Know, That This Was **Not** Just A Drunken Mistake...

Deidara smirked as her heard the moan, he had a sudden lust for smaller Red Head that was beneath him taking over his body. He placed his tongue on the red heads penuis and licked it teasingly, as Sasori's cheeks changed colour Deidara placed his mouth over it sucking it with gentle ease like a lolly pop, as he pulled his long blonde hair behind his shoulders he sucked deeper and deeper. Deidara moan ever so lightly as he also enjoying this.

The Red Head Was Now In Complete Bliss. He Threw His Head Back As Yet Another Moan Escaped His Now Bruised Lips. All This Was Going Far Too Fast For Him To Fully Reach A Conclusion As To Who This Person Actually Was. He Only Really Knew His Name. Sasori Didn't Know If This Was The Right Thing To Do Or Not Anymore, Yes He Was Enjoying This, But.. Something Was Telling Him To Get The Hell Out Of This Guy's Apartment And Go Back Home. As Far As He Knew, The Blonde Could Just Be Using Him. Leaving Him After This Was All Over. He Didn't Even Know What Age He Was.

Deidara blushed like he had never blushed before, he could feel a sensation mounting. Deidara grab the red heads wrists and forcefully turned him over, Sasori's rear end was stairing deidara in the eye, his hard male organ was lusting for it and before he knew it he was inside of the red head. He started to pull forward and back causing pleasure to fill the organ he used, his mouth shake as he moved in then out, louder; softer moans escape his unstopable mouth.


End file.
